It's Just A Check Up, How Bad Could It Be?
by f4abeautifullie
Summary: AU. Caleb Danvers is a brilliant doctor that graduated medical school at 22. His first job is at the local clinic in Ipswich. Reid Garwin is a talented actor who's having a bad day. One check-up changes both of the young men's lives. Warnings: slash, a bit of cheesy-ness
1. A Bad Day

Chapter 1: A Bad Day

* * *

><p>"Look, for the last time, no!" Reid Garwin said in frustration. Pogue Parry, his best friend and manager, wanted him go to a doctor's appointment.<p>

They are currently in the local theatre in Ipswich and had just finished rehearsing for the play, 'Why, Oh Why?' The premier debut was weeks away and the director, Vic Johanneson, was like a drill sergeant. The only thing he was missing was a stupid, annoying little whistle. By the end of rehearsal, everyone's glad to finally go home. Not only does he yell at the actors, he also yells at the costume designers and backstage techies. It's no secret that everyone despises him - except for Reid's girlfriend Bella. He had to admit, she was a brown-noser.

"Come on Reid, it's just a check-up. Besides, your way past due for one." Pogue said to his best friend. Reid rolled his eyes and decided to ignore him, focusing on packing his things.

"Reid," Pogue sighed, "as your manager, I want to make sure that you live long enough to get on the big screen." Pogue had long, brown hair that barely fell on his shoulders, hazel eyes, and a body that every model would be jealous of. Why he did not choose that line of work, Reid had no clue.

"What are you talkin' about? I'm perfectly healthy," Reid claimed.

"Oh really? Tell me, how many times did you get sick during the past three years? How long has it been since your last check-up?" Pogue interrogated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I got sick three times and my last check-up was-..."

"You got sick four times a year, which is three too many; you haven't gone into a doctor's office since we left high school. And don't bullshit me Reid, I know when you're lying," Pogue scolded.

Reid sighed. It's true. Pogue can just tell if Reid was lying. But it goes the same for Reid. Instead of spotting out lies, Reid can tell if Pogue is attracted to someone. Weird right?

"Pogue," Reid whined, "you of all people should know that I don't do well in hospitals."

"Then don't go to a hospital, go to a clinic," Pogue countered.

"It's practically the same thing," he muttered.

"No it's not."

Reid sighed again and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Alright, fine!" he said with a pout, shoulders slumping.

"Yes! Thank you! Okay, I set you up for a-..."

"Reid!" Bella walked over and completely disregarded Pogue.

"Oh, hey baby," he greeted and grabbed her by the hips. He leaned in to kiss her lips, but she turned her head away.

"Reid, it's over," she stated simply.

He leaned back to look at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," he said uncertainly.

"You heard me, Reid! It's over! I'm breaking up with you! Get that through to your head!" Bella snapped angrily.

She pulled away and stomped out of the theatre. Pogue and Reid were silent before Pogue said, "Come on blondie, let's go get a drink. I'm treating."

* * *

><p>Two hours later they were sitting in a booth in a bar not too far away from the theatre. Pogue was still nursing his first beer while Reid was on...shit...lost count. Pogue listened with a sympathetic ear as Reid steadily drank beer after beer and recounted all the previous failed relationships he'd had.<p>

In his drunken state, he had added as an afterthought, "Maybe I'll just go for blokes."

Pogue rolled his eyes, but answered consolingly, "You know I wouldn't care."

"Oh right, you were sayin' somethin' before, but that heartless biatch had t-to go and break up wif me," Reid said drunkenly.

"Yeah right. As I was saying, I set you up for an appointment at the Ipswich Clinic tomorrow for 2:00," Pogue informed him.

"Tomorrow?" Reid asked. "Did you like, plan ahead or somethin'?"

"Yup. I knew I could persuade you into going. And like you said, me of all people should know how much you hate hospitals. So instead I got you an appointment at a clinic," Pogue said proudly.

"Aww Pogue! You're so sweet!" Reid tried to hug him from across the table, but ended up hitting his head on it. "Owie," he whimpered.

Pogue sighed, took out a couple of bills and put it on the table for the waitress. "Let's go Reid, I think you've had enough for tonight," Pogue said and helped him stand. Reid leaned heavily on him as they stumbled out of the bar and into the parking lot. They reached Pogue's car and Pogue strapped Reid into the passenger's seat. He got in the driver's seat and drove to Reid's place. Said blond was dozing in and out of sleep in his seat. "Oh, I set you up for a prostate exam too," Pogue said off-handedly.

"_What?_" Reid squeaked out before slumping back onto his seat, unconscious.

Pogue parked his car in front of Reid's apartment. He went around to the other side of the car and opened Reid's door. Pogue threw him over his shoulder and went inside the apartment complex. "Why did you have to live on the third floor of a building without a fucking elevator?" he muttered.

Minutes later, he dumped Reid onto his bed, took off his shoes, and covered him with a blanket. He left the room and came back with a glass of water and two capsules of Tylenol. He placed them on the night table. Pogue looked down at his friend and said, "Everything's gonna turn out okay, I promise." He locked the door on his way out.


	2. The Appointment

This chapter may contain situations not suitable for the young and the innocent. Parental discretion is highly advised. ;P

Chapter 2: The Appointment

* * *

><p>Reid woke up to a pounding in his head. "Argh, fuck!" he groaned. He sat up slowly, shielding his eyes from the nausea and bright sunlight. When he felt the room had stopped spinning, he hesitantly peeked one eye open to look around. He didn't remember getting home last night, but one glance at the glass of water and Tylenol beside him, he knew Pogue had brought him home. After taking the pills and showering, he walked into his kitchen, a note stuck on his refrigerator. It was from Pogue.<p>

_Morning Sunshine!_

_Just to remind you: you have that appointment today at the Ipswich Clinic at two o'clock. (I told you this yesterday, but I highly doubt you remember cuz you were drunk by then...)_

_Oh! I told you yesterday too, (Again, you were already drunk and ended up passing out on me) I signed you up for a prostate exam. Hit me up when you get done._

_Have fun at the doctors! Haha_

_-Pogue_

"Damnit Pogue..." he grumbled. He looked at the clock on the wall, which read twelve o'clock, and banged his head on the refrigerator door.

"Ow..."

* * *

><p>Reid was waiting impatiently in the clinic's lobby. He had actually arrived a half hour early and had been sitting patiently for ten minutes before he got restless. By 2:30 he was getting agitated. He'd been bouncing his knees for the past twenty minutes and he is the last patient before the staff goes for their lunch break.<p>

A nurse walked into the lobby. "Reid Garwin?" he called.

_Finally!_

"Yeah," and he stood to follow the nurse.

"The doctor will be in shortly," the nurse informed him.

"Thanks," he said with a polite smile and the door closed.

Reid sat on the paper-covered table. Five minutes passed and the doctor walked in, carrying a chart.

"Hello Mr. Garwin, I'm Dr. Danvers," he greeted with a kind smile. He held out his hand and Reid shook it.

"Call me Reid. Mr. Garwin's my dad," Reid said.

"Ok then. Nice to meet you Reid," smile still on.

"You too," Reid said, amazed at how natural Dr. Danvers' smile looked.

"So, how are you?" Dr. Danvers asked.

Reid shrugged, "Fine...except for the headache this morning."

"Oh? What happened?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"Just a hangover," Reid said simply.

"I hope you didn't drink too much," Dr. Danvers said.

"I wanted to, but my friend dragged me out before I could," he pouted.

The doctor chuckled. "Good friend then?"

A smile crept onto Reid's face, "Yeah, he is."

Dr. Danvers looked him over. Reid had short blond hair that was styled to look like he just woke up. Or just got laid. He has beautiful blue eyes and pouty pink lips. His body, he noted, was slim but toned.

The doctor sat on the rolling stool and asked him more questions. When he last got sick, his last flu shot, etc. As he made notes on his chart, Reid looked him over. He had short, black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and under his white coat, he could see muscles bulging out through his shirt. Reid snapped his attention back to the doctor's questions before he was caught staring. Or more like ogling.

Dr. Danvers did the normal check-ups, his blood pressure, temperature, and the looking in his ears part. Reid was trying hard not to laugh as the doctor pushed on the skin below his navel. "Ticklish?" he stated more than asked.

"No," Reid lied, but the doctor could feel the vibrations under his fingertips.

"Alright," the doctor said after he finished, "it says that you wanted a prostate exam?"

"No." Dr. Danvers cocked his head to the side, looking like a confused puppy. "No, 'I' didn't want one; my friend signed me up for that," Reid explained. The doctor nodded and jotted down notes again. "Stupid jackass," Reid muttered under his breath.

Dr. Danvers turned to Reid, "Excuse me?"

Reid's eyes widened, realizing that he had said that out loud. "N-no...not _you_...my friend...," he sighed and started again, "My friend is a stupid jackass." Reid looked down at his feet, feeling completely embarrassed. Dr. Danvers noticed that Reid was blushing.

"Oh," he said before laughing. Reid looked up and chuckled, a little awkwardly. After the doctor had calmed down he asked, "So do you still want that exam?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, might as well."

"Alright, I'll be back," he said before exiting the room.

Reid exhaled heavily and smacked his forehead with his hand. _'I'm such an idiot...'_

Dr. Danvers went to the nurses' station, putting a copy of his chart in the new patient's file.

"Hey, Dr. D," Tyler Sims greeted. "Everyone's going to lunch. Are you almost done with that patient?" he asked.

"I will be. Hey, can you please get me the lubricant?" he asked politely. Tyler nodded and handed it to him.

"I'll just wait up for you then," Tyler said.

"No, go ahead and eat. I'll meet you there," he said.

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, now go and eat," the doctor prompted.

"Okay. I'll see ya then."

"Cya," he said.

Tyler Sims is the only nurse in the clinic that was the same age as him. Tyler is younger by just a few months. He had befriended him a year ago when he first started working in the clinic. He'd also been protective of him since then and saw Tyler as a little brother. Even if he was an only child, he'd always had the instinct to protect his own.

Dr. Danvers returned with the bottle. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Wait, you're gonna do it?" Reid asked nervously.

He nodded and started washing his hands.

"Can't like, a girl doctor do it?" he bit his lip.

"Well I'm the only doctor coming in today and the other nurses are on lunch break," Dr. Danvers said, sensing the tension coming off of Reid in waves. He finished washing his hands and grabbed a paper towel to dry them. "No need to be so nervous. I had to go through the same thing," he said, trying to calm him down.

"Really?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. Don't even worry about it. It'll be over before you know it." Dr. Danvers walked to the window and closed the blinds. "If you could pull your pants and underwear down, please?" he asked. Reid nodded and started undoing his belt and pants.

_'Ok, calm down Reid...you can do this...'_ Reid thought, his hands fumbling slightly with the belt.

The doctor took out a pair of gloves from the glove box. He turned back around and saw Reid's jeans and boxers crumpled around his ankles. He finished putting on his gloves and sat on the stool behind Reid. "You can just lean on the table."

"Okay," he said quietly.

Dr. Danvers started coating his index finger with lubricant. He glanced down to see pale, creamy, and toned legs. The doctor swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "Can you spread your legs a bit wider please?" Reid spread his legs a little shakily.

"Are you ready?" he asked again.

Reid took a deep breath before nodding.

Dr. Danvers leaned a little bit closer. He breathed in and could smell Reid's cologne, along with an underlying scent that captivated him. Reid jumped as the doctor's cold finger touched him.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you; it's cold," he apologized.

"You shoulda warned me earlier," Reid hissed as the doctor's finger circled his entrance.

"It's okay, just relax," Dr. Danvers said in a low, soothing voice. He waited until he felt Reid relaxed enough. He gently pushed his finger through the tight muscle and heard Reid gasped. His muscles constricted at the invasion and the doctor bit his lip to stop the moan bubbling up his throat. He waited for Reid to adjust before pushing in all the way to find that bundle of nerves.

He found it.

A tiny moan escaped Reid's lips, grasping onto the table as his legs turned to jelly. Dr. Danvers grabbed onto a leg to steady him. Reid's skin felt so hot through his latex gloves, it made a shiver roll down the doctor's spine. He pulled his finger out and he already missed the tight heat. Reid trembled as the finger retreated, breathing in shakily.

"You alright?" Dr. Danvers asked, breathless.

Reid cleared his throat. "Yeah...yeah, I'm good," Reid swallowed, mouth still dry.

"You can go ahead and put your pants back on," Dr. Danvers said steadily, trying not to look at his patient's ass and thighs.

Reid pulled up his pants. Dr. Danvers threw the gloves into the waste bin and made a note on his chart. He turned back to Reid and found him chewing on his fingertips.

"That's all for today, do you have any questions?..."

"Yeah just one, I know my friend woulda wanted me to ask; what can prevent me from getting sick?"

"Oh just the usual: washing your hands, getting your vitamins, eating nutritious foods," the doctor listed.

"So I have to watch what I eat now?" Reid asked unbelievingly.

"Yep," he replied, that kind smile back on his face.

Reid sighed exasperatedly. "Alright, fine."

Dr. Danvers led Reid to the lobby. "We'll call you if we find something," he informed him.

"Okay, thanks doctor," Reid said.

"No problem," and held out his hand, Reid took it, their hands lingering a second longer than needed. They said goodbye and went their separate ways.

Reid took out his phone and dialed Pogue's number. "Hey man, wanna hang out?..."


	3. The Encounter

Chapter 3: The Encounter

* * *

><p>"How was your check-up?" Pogue asked as he sat on Reid's sofa, beer in hand.<p>

"A total pain in the ass," he grumbled.

Pogue quirked an eyebrow. "Liar," he said, catching Reid's lie immediately.

"It was fine, just not the prostate exam," he said tiredly.

"Why no-..." Reid gave him the shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you look. "Alright alright! Jeez!"

Silence filled the room as they watched reruns of _NCIS_. "Whattya wanna do tomorrow?" Pogue broke the silence.

Reid shrugged, "Don't know."

"You wanna watch the basketball game at the bar?" Pogue suggested.

"Sure, there's nothin' else to do..."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Pogue asked, concerned.

"It's nothing..." Reid said.

"Reid..." Pogue warned.

He sighed and told him what he'd been bothered about. "So you think you're bi?"

Reid nodded. "And you've only felt an attraction to this one guy right? Not guys in general?" Reid thought for a moment before nodding again. "And who is this guy again?"

"My doctor..." Reid mumbled.

"The one who did your prostate exam? Reid, just because some guy stuck his finger up your ass-"

"No! It was before that. When I saw him I was just..." Reid drifted off.

"Attracted?" Pogue offered.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Huh," and they were silent again. "You know that won't change anything between us, right? You're still my best friend, no matter what," Pogue said while wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Reid looked into his best friend's eyes, seeing nothing but the truth in them. He smiled and leaned his head on his shoulder. "Thanks," he whispered. Pogue laid his head on top of Reid's.

"No problem," Pogue whispered back.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Reid was in the convenience store shopping for supplies. He turned the corner of an isle and crashed right into someone. "Sorry," they both said. He looked up. It was Dr. Danvers.<p>

"Oh, hey Reid," he said.

"Hey Dr. Danvers," Reid said, a little surprised at seeing him.

"Please, call me Caleb. I'm only Dr. Danvers at the clinic," he said and held up his hand.

"Nice to meet you then, Caleb," he took his hand and Caleb's smile crinkled his eyes.

They finished their shopping and Caleb invited Reid to lunch. They went to a bistro and their conversations started out awkwardly. But eventually, they grew comfortable with each other. It turns out they had a lot in common: they were both an only child, they both watch football but prefer basketball, and their favorite author was Stephen King. Their favorite book, _Dreamcatcher_.

"How old are you?" Reid asked curiously.

"How old do I look?" Caleb teased.

"You don't look old...you look pretty young for a doctor..."

Caleb quirked an eyebrow, "How old do you think I am?"

Reid studied his face. "Thirty-four," he said confidently.

Caleb choked on his drink and coughed. "Do I really look that old?" He gasped out.

"Well, you are a doctor..."

Caleb chuckled, "I'm only twenty-three."

Reid's jaw dropped. "No way...You're shittin' me..."

"Nope," he said, the corner of his lips twitched in amusement.

"You're the same age as me?" mouth still open.

"Guess so." and reached over to close Reid's mouth. Reid's cheeks flushed.

"So, what do you do?" Caleb asked nonchalantly.

"Uh-...I'm an actor," Reid tried to say casually.

"Really? That's cool!" he said, interested.

"Theatre?"

"Yeah. I'm actually rehearsing for this play, but it doesn't come out until a few more weeks."

"I wanna see it," Caleb said excitedly. Reid tilted his head to the side. "My mom used to take me to plays and musicals when I was a kid. I loved it," Caleb finished, blushing slightly.

"I'll get you tickets then," Reid smiled.

"Really?" Caleb asked happily. Reid nodded. "Thank you," he said kindly.

They spent a minute just staring at each other until the waitress dropped off their bill. Caleb paid for lunch after they both insisted, or fought, on paying the bill.

"Listen, my friend and I are goin' to the bar to watch the NBA Championships. Wanna come?"

"Sure, but can I bring my friend along? I promised to watch the game with him..."

"That's fine..." a little disappointed.

"Cool, I'll see ya then," he said as they left the bistro.

"Cya," Reid said as he walked to his car.


	4. The Rendezvous

Chapter 4: The Rendezvous

* * *

><p>"We're meeting your doctor here?" Pogue asked for the third time that night, smirk planted on his face.<p>

"For the last fuckin time, yes!"

"Okay! Shit, no need to get your panties in a twist," Pogue laughed.

"There he is," Reid suddenly said. Pogue looked over at the door and stopped laughing.

Caleb and his friend walked through the crowded bar. Reid recognized his friend as the nurse at the clinic. They introduced each other and found out that his name was Tyler Sims. He had short, dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, and pink lips. As Pogue and Tyler shook hands, Reid saw the look on Pogue's face. _'I know that look,'_ he thought to himself.

Over the next few hours, the boys watched the game and talked and laughed. The awkwardness that was always present in meeting new people quickly dissipated once Caleb and Reid started to talk. The game ended with loud cheers from the TV and the bar; the Boston Celtics winning after three overtimes. In celebration, the bartender gave free drinks for the rest of the night. Caleb and Tyler finally bid them goodnight and left, promising to hang out again.

"You had that 'look' all night man," Reid was SLIGHTLY buzzed.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" Pogue asked, tipsy too.

"That look that you get when you're imagining _doing_ stuff to a person," Reid giggled out.

"I did _not_!" Pogue protested.

"Don' lie!" he laughed and his voice softened. "You're head over heels for this guy," Reid stated.

"But I'm not even _in_ to guys-" he started to say.

"Neither was I," Reid smiled warmly.

"He just totally caught me off guard," he muttered.

Reid draped his arm over Pogue's shoulder. "You're still my buddy," Reid said simply. Pogue smiled and chuckled.


	5. The Play

Despite that I'm feeling like absolute shite today, I'm going to upload the rest of this story.  
>Hope y'all like!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Play<p>

* * *

><p>In the following weeks, Reid, Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler had become the best of friends. They practically did everything together. Anyone who doesn't know them and sees them for the first time would have thought that they had been friends since ever.<p>

It was the first night of the play and Reid was rehearsing one last time before he goes on stage. His part was actually the second most important in the play and with Vic putting pressure on him, he was having a pretty "shitty" time.

He had found out during rehearsal a few weeks ago that Bella was dating Vic. Rumor had it that the director promised to introduce her to _important people_. With Bella sucking him off every time they were on break from rehearsal, she was just sealing the deal.

_'What a whore!'_ Reid had thought.

They had ten minutes before open curtains. Reid was stressing out on his lines in front of his mirror, stumbling over his words. "Damnit!" he cursed, feeling anxious.

"Hey Reid," a soft voice said behind him. He turned and found Caleb with a bouquet of roses.

"Caleb?" he asked, surprised. Butterflies were floating around in his stomach. Butterflies that weren't there earlier. "How did you get in here?"

"I sneaked in," Caleb shrugged and held out the roses for Reid. "They're for you," he said, blushing.

Reid blinked a couple of times, butterflies beating against his stomach double time. He took it and said, "Wow, thanks."

"You'll do great," he said encouragingly. He saw how Reid was earlier and wanted to help him a bit. Caleb smiled warmly before turning on his heels and leaving. He looked back. Reid was facing the mirror again, but Caleb could see him. His eyes were closed as he breathed in the scent of the roses. A huge grin plastered on his face.

When Reid appeared on stage, Caleb couldn't take his eyes away from him. _'Beautiful,'_ he thought, totally engrossed by Reid's character. He played the dying, but cheerful character magnificently. The intensity flared in his eyes during the tragic acts, his mirth making his eyes glitter in the comedic. Both pain and vigor shown in every part of his body and gestures, entrancing not only Caleb, but also every vacant seat in the theatre.

And before he knew it, the play was over and the audience stood to applaud the actors. He saw Reid step forward as he was introduced. Reid bowed and Caleb whistled loudly, along with the round of applause. Reid turned his head and saw Caleb, a blush creeping its way up his neck from his shirt collar to his white powdered face.

Caleb stood outside the theatre, shivering sporadically in the cold November night. Reid came out a few minutes later. Reid saw him and walked over. He was bundled up in a thick jacket, a scarf wrapped around his neck, fingerless gloves, and a black beanie covered his head. His cheeks were a rosy red from the cold and Caleb found it extremely cute.

"Hey!" Reid was bouncing on his feet, either from excitement or the chill, "what didya think?"

"You were great..." he slipped out before saying," Uh- I mean yeah, I liked it"

Reid chuckled. "Thanks," he said, blushing a little.

"Wanna eat? I'm starving!" Caleb suggested, enjoying the way the heat showed in Reid's pale cheek.

Reid chuckled again, but said yes.


	6. The Surprise

Chapter 6: The Surprise

* * *

><p>Two months have passed since Caleb and Reid first met. Reid and Pogue went to the clinic to pay Caleb and Tyler a surprise visit. Reid went inside to find Caleb; Pogue was outside in the back parking lot having met up with Tyler. Reid saw Caleb at the nurses' station, finishing up the last of his paperwork.<p>

"Wattup Dr. D!" Reid said casually. Caleb smiled and looked up to Reid. His hair had grown; it now fell in front of his eyes and has to flip his head to get it out of the way. Under the light, it looked like he has a halo around his head. He wondered if it would feel as soft as it looked...

"Hey," Caleb greeted back.

"Pogue and I were wondering if you and Tyler wanted to go have dinner with us?" Reid asked hopefully.

"Sure! Let me finish this up and we can go," Caleb said.

Ten minutes later, they were heading out to the back parking lot when they suddenly stopped dead in their tracks, eyes wide and jaws on the ground.

Pogue had pinned Tyler to the building's wall, his tongue shoved deep inside Tyler's mouth. Tyler's hands were buried in Pogue's long hair. Large hands found their way up and under Tyler's scrubs, caressing his sides and fondling his nipples. Tyler moaned into the tall brunette's mouth, tongues sliding together. Pogue moved his hands from Tyler's waist to his thighs and hoisted him up to wrap Tyler's legs around him. Tyler gasped and wrapped his arms around Pogue's neck. Pogue's hands let go of his thighs and grabbed Tyler's ass. Tyler moaned loudly and started kissing Pogue harder.

"So I'm guessing Tyler said yes to dinner?" Reid asked with a smirk.

They broke apart and looked at them, both blushing. Pogue let Tyler down and separated. Pogue's hand still curled around Tyler's wrist

"So, how long have you guys been goin' out?" Reid asked.

Pogue muttered shyly, "Three weeks."

"Cool," he said, "Alright I'm hungry, so let's eat!" Reid said, walking to his car before turning back, "You guys comin' or what?"

The three snapped out of their trance and followed him. Pogue smiled, knowing that Reid had accepted him and Tyler being together. After all, they did promise each other the same thing. And now, he was going to do Reid a favor. He pulled Tyler to him and whispered in his ear. Tyler smiled, liking the idea.


	7. A Little Bird Told Me

Chapter 7: A Little Bird Told Me

* * *

><p>They were sitting in a booth of an Italian restaurant and surprisingly, dinner wasn't awkward at all. Everything was normal and nothing had changed. Except now, Pogue and Tyler were sitting together, practically glued to each other's side.<p>

"I gotta use the restroom; I'll be right back," Reid said. Caleb scooted to let him out.

"Wait up! I gotta go too," Tyler said. Reid nodded and waited for Pogue to let Tyler out and headed for the restroom.

Pogue and Caleb were left alone. "So," Pogue started.

* * *

><p>"So," Tyler said, casting a cursory look around the restroom. Reid raised a questioning eyebrow. "Caleb's really into you," Tyler said, not beating around the bush.<p>

* * *

><p>"Reid is totally hot for you," Pogue said lowly, but clearly.<p>

* * *

><p>Caleb eyes widened, "What?"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>What?<em>" Reid squeaked.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Tyler and Reid walked to their table.<p>

During those five minutes, Tyler told Reid how Caleb acts whenever he was around. How there was a special smile reserved just for him. How his mood would immediately brighten after a long day's strenuous work when he sees Reid's blond hair strolling in through the front door.

During those five minutes, Pogue told Caleb how Reid had had a crush on him ever since they met. How he would blush every time he touched him. How Reid told him he got butterflies when he saw him backstage before the play, having nothing to do with messing up his lines on stage.

Caleb and Reid took all of these in silent wonder, both thinking back to the day of Reid's appointment. Caleb remembering the tight heat around his gloved finger. Reid remembering the immense pleasure of Caleb's finger brushing his prostate.

Reid and Tyler returned to their table. "You guys want dessert?" Pogue asked.

"Yes please!" Tyler said excitedly.

Pogue ordered tiramisu for him and Tyler. Caleb and Reid decided to share and ordered a chocolate soufflé. Their desserts arrived two minutes later. The tiramisu's spongy layers were soaked in cream sauce, sprinkled lightly with chocolate shavings. The chocolate soufflé was steaming, covered in chocolate syrup, served with vanilla ice cream, and raspberries on the side. Pogue was feeding Tyler and it was so sickly sweet, Caleb and Reid couldn't help finding it adorable.

Reid saw a drop of chocolate syrup on the corner of Caleb's lips. "Um...you have a..." Reid pointed at his lip to show where it was. Caleb missed. "Here," he said and used his thumb to wipe the chocolate off. Reid froze, looking into Caleb's eyes as if just realizing what he was doing. Hand still on his face, Caleb wrapped his fingers around Reid's wrist. They stared at each other for a moment longer before Reid pulled his hand away, Caleb not wanting to let go.

Pogue and Tyler saw the whole thing, but pretended not to notice. They looked knowingly at each other and smiled. Their job is done.


	8. The Next Appointment

Warning: This chapter may contain situations that are note suitable for the young and innocent. Parental discretion is highly advised!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Next Appointment<p>

* * *

><p>Reid opened the door to his apartment and walked in, followed closely by Caleb. They had dropped Pogue and Tyler off at Pogue's place. Having nothing else to do, Reid invited Caleb to hang out with him for a while. Reid went to the fridge and took out two beers. Caleb sat on the sofa and Reid plopped down beside him, handing him a beer.<p>

"Thanks," Caleb said. Reid nodded and turned the TV on. After surfing the channels, he finally decided on _A Walk To Remember_. "Really?" Caleb asked incredulously.

"Hey, I like this movie. So shut up," Reid told him, but there's no sting behind it.

Two hours later, the movie was over and the boys drank three beers each. They were at the stage right before buzzed, but not quite sober.

"You know I never watched that movie until now," Caleb told him.

Reid raised his eyebrow, "How can you _not_ have watched that? It's like, I have to admit, one of the best romance movies ever."

Caleb shrugged and turned his head to face Reid. "But you're right, it is one of the best romance movies, ever," Caleb said, leaning closer.

Reid swallowed, now face to face, and looked down from Caleb's chocolate brown eyes to his lips. He didn't even understand what Caleb had just said. He unconsciously licked his lips and Caleb watched as Reid's tongue poked out of his pink lips to wet them.

They could feel each other's hot breath ghosting over their faces. They gazed into each other's eyes before slowly closing the gap between them. Their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. Caleb flicked his tongue out to lick those delicious pink lips. Reid gasped and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue inside the warm cavern. Reid grabbed Caleb's face with both hands and Caleb placed his hands on Reid's waist. Reid started to _really_ kiss back and soon they were in a battle for dominance. Their breaths were harsh, labored, but oh so sweet. Finally, Caleb pushed Reid's tongue back into his mouth and explored the new conquered territory.

He pushed Reid onto the sofa, his hands roaming up and down Reid's lithe body, causing him to moan into his mouth. Reid moved one hand from Caleb's face and down to grab a fistful of his ass. He groaned and started nipping Reid's jaw, neck, and behind his ears. Caleb could smell that underlying scent from before and recognized it as Reid. The blond moaned loudly as a warm, wet tongue licked his earlobe. Caleb started rocking their hips together, marveling at the pleasure the friction brought, and was enveloped by long legs. Reid's back rose from the sofa to press up against Caleb's hard torso.

Lips met once again in a hungry kiss and Reid wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck. Caleb moved one hand to Reid's hip, the other to the small of his back, and leaned back on his heels. Caleb stood and walked - with Reid's legs locked around his waist - to the bedroom, kissing on the way.

He kicked the door closed and gently set Reid down on the bed so that he was sitting with Caleb towering over him. He pulled Reid's gray shirt over his head and pushed him to lie on his back. He kissed Reid softly and made his way down until he reached his pink nipples. He sucked one into his mouth and played with the other with his fingers. Reid moaned and buried his hands in Caleb's dark hair.

Caleb's other hand roamed down to take off Reid's tight jeans. He pulled away to take his shoes, socks, and pants off, leaving Reid in only his boxer briefs. Reid reached up to take Caleb's black v-neck off and his eyes widened. His hands moved up over miles of tan muscles. Caleb undid his belt and pants while kicking off his shoes, along with his socks, and stepped out of his pants and boxers.

Reid's eyes widened even more as he saw how _big_ Caleb was. Caleb ducked his head to lick Reid's naval while hands traveled down to remove his underwear. He wrapped his fingers around Reid's hard cock and stroked.

Reid groaned as a warm, wet mouth suddenly enveloped him. Caleb moved up and down, scraping his teeth on the underside every now and then, swirling his tongue around the head. Caleb's ministrations made the blond tremble, nearing his climax quickly. Reid suddenly came, and Caleb swallowed every drop he gave.

As the aftershocks began to wear off, his knees were raised and spread. Caleb grabbed the bottle of lube he'd laid on the bed beside him. Pogue had given it to him earlier. 'Sneaky bastard,' he thought as he coated three fingers. Without warning, he pushed a finger in and Reid's cock twitched back to life. Caleb groaned at the tight heat, just like the first time.

Reid was moaning under his breath, a little uncomfortable. Caleb pushed his finger in and out of him until Reid relaxed enough for him to add a second finger. Reid felt fuller, but not uncomfortable. Soon, Caleb added a third and Reid gasped at being stretched further. Thick fingers started scissoring him open. Caleb pulled out and Reid whimpered at the feeling of emptiness.

He slicked himself up as he gazed at the beautiful, panting form in front of him. Reid's hands relaxed beside him after grasping the sheets so tightly. His blond hair was messy, partly covering his glazed over, blue eyes. Lips parted to let air in and out.

Caleb lifted Reid's legs onto his shoulders as he positioned himself at Reid's entrance. He looked into his eyes, leaned down to give Reid a soft kiss as Caleb pushed in slowly. Reid felt something big and thick push into him, gritting his teeth. Caleb's cock pushed through the ring of muscle and Reid yelped in pain.

He stopped once he was fully sheathed inside the tight, virgin hole. Caleb bit his lip to stop himself from just thrusting into him and waited for Reid to adjust. Reid's eyes were shut tight, tears in the corner of his eyes, and knuckles white from holding the bed sheets in a death grip. Caleb placed small kisses all over his face, saying soothing words to help him relax.

Once he felt him relax around him, Caleb began a slow rhythm. The pace soon picked up and both of them were moaning. Caleb leaned on his elbows, squishing Reid's legs and cock between them, creating delicious friction. Reid moaned loudly, arching his back off of the bed as best he could as the new angle had Caleb's cock hitting his prostate. Caleb smirked and thrust in harder and deeper. Reid was whimpering and mumbling incoherent words within minutes. They shared a ferocious kiss, only breaking apart when they needed to breathe.

Reid felt his second climax coming, "C-Caleb..." he warned, the words sounding breathy wanton.

"It's okay...come for me," Caleb said huskily. That's all Reid needed. He came, screaming his name, all over their stomachs and chests. Reid's inner muscles tightened even more and Caleb let out a guttural groan as he came inside him.

Caleb collapsed on top of Reid, exhausted. Minutes passed as they tried to regulate their breathing. Caleb cautiously pulled out and Reid whimpered at the loss of fullness. Caleb smirked, also wanting to stay inside. Caleb lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Reid rolled over onto his side so that his cheek rested against Caleb's broad shoulder.

Just as he was about to fall asleep Caleb whispered, "I love you."

Reid opened his eyes, raised his head, and looked into Caleb's eyes, which were staring down at him. "I love you too," he whispered back, finding it extremely true.

Caleb flashed him that kind smile and gave Reid a loving, sweet kiss. They broke apart and Reid laid his head back onto his shoulder.

"So," Caleb said coolly, "when's your next check-up?"

"Kinky bastard," Reid muttered before they laughed, the sound echoing in the room.

_'Maybe going to the doctor's isn't so bad after all.'_

_The End_


End file.
